Transcript A11G: Todd Mintz
by VickyVicarious
Summary: Todd is interviewed by all of our favorite two Special Agents, and a secret comes out... Oneshot, fits in my TGILverse.


Yeah, I know, can you believe it? My first 1-800 oneshot! Well, okay, I wrote this because I love Todd. And he's never mentioned in fanfiction, except as a very minor character, occasionally paired with Ruth (even though she belongs with Mike!), and never ever with Jess. Well, yeah, of course not, that's Rob's job, but I feel so sorry for Todd. And I just wanted to clear up my reasons for why he acts the way he does - and this is what came out of it. Pardon me if the title sucks...

Believe it or not, this story **does** fit in with my TGIL series. It really does. In fact, I have parts in near the end that mention events in TGILICNC and TGILNASH. So yay, my very own TGIL-canon story! I feel so excited.

Anyway, here it is: Todd, I truly do love you. And if any of this is weird, well, I'm sorry, it's my first transcript-format story!

_Italicized_ = Special Agents. Regular text = Civilians.

Enjoy, guys!

* * *

_**Special Agent Smith: **Hi Todd, come on in. Sit down. I'm Special Agent Smith, and this is Special Agent Johnson. We'd like to ask you a few more questions about the events surrounding the altercation today ending in the arrest of Mark Leskowski and Jeff Day, and your part in it._

**Todd Mintz:** Um, okay. ***sits* **Hi. Uh, what do you want to know?

_**Special Agent Johnson**__: Mr. Mintz, we understand that you were acquainted with Mr. Leskowski. Were you aware of his crimes?_

**TM: **No... I swear I didn't know, man - uh, sir. I didn't know anything. I mean, I heard about Amber, and Heather, and all, but I had no idea Mark was in on it. I don't really know him all that well.

_**SAS:**__ But you're on the football team together._

**TM: **Well, yeah, he's on the team with me, but we aren't exactly friends, you know? I don't really hang out with most of the team. I'm just in it for the football… I've always thought that most of the other guys are kind of jerks. And… I guess I was right, huh?

_**SAS: **__Apparently so. Good instincts._

_**SAJ: **__So you noticed Mr. Leskowski and Mr. Day acting suspiciously, and took it upon yourself to help Miss Mastriani and Mr. Wilkins?_

**TM: **Well, it wasn't exactly _helping_ her… I mean, I was just there, just saving Jess from getting squished to death. And then, you know, it was kinda obvious that something bad was going on, and Jess is usually right about these kinds of things. So, yeah, I guess I helped Jess.

_**SAS:**__ And Rob._

**TM: **Who?

_**SAJ: **__Robert Wilkins. Miss Mastriani's boyfriend. He was the one who held Mr. Leskowski back when he tried to make a run for it._

**TM: **Oh. Yeah. Um, him too, I guess. I was helping, uh, Wilkins too. I – I mean, we were _all_ getting Mark and Jeff, right?

_**SAS: **__Right. …How well do you know Jess, Todd?_

**TM: **Oh, I don't really know Jess all that well. I mean, I've been in classes with her for practically my whole life and all, and we usually sit near each other – Mastriani, Mintz, you know, they do it alphabetically – but we're not really great friends, or anything. Not like her and Ruth.

_**SAJ: **__Ruth… Abramowitz? You know her?_

**TM: **Oh, yeah, I know Ruth a little bit too. She's Jess's best friend; you see one, you pretty much see the other, at least in school. Well, except for when Jess gets detention.

_**SAS:**__ Although, __**you**__ do._

**TM: **What do you mean?

_**SAJ: **Special__Agent Smith is referring to the time when you stepped into an altercation on Miss Mastriani's behalf, and ended up in detention yourself, along with several other students._

**TM: **Well, I guess, I did. Sort of… But, you know, it wasn't really like that – I was just stopping a fight from breaking out, you know? I wasn't, like –

_**SAS:**__ You were just helping a friend out, right?_

**TM: **No, I was just there. I noticed it happening.

_**SAJ: **__That seems to happen quite a bit lately._

**TM: **_***Laughs**_* Yeah, I guess I do seem to be, a lot. But really, it's not a big deal or anything… I guess I really do just seem to be around. Why?

_**SAS:**__ We're just concerned, Todd._

_**SAJ: **__What about the other times you were 'just around'?_

**TM: **W-wait. Wait. What are you talking about?

_**SAS:**__ Yesterday, you, um…_

_**SAJ:**__ Held Miss Mastriani back when she was about to, er, attack another student._

**TM: **How the hell did you know about that?

_**SAJ:**__ Miss Mastriani is under government surveillance, for her own protection._

**TM: **You _spy _on her? Jesus. Just – Jesus.

_**SAJ: **__We do not __**spy**__ on her. She is under government surv-_

_**SAS: **__Never mind that. Why did you help her, Todd?_

**TM: **Well. You know. I didn't want her to get detention again.

_**SAJ:**__ Why?_

**TM: **I just didn't.

_**SAJ:**__ There are other, previous incidents, in which you engaged Miss Mastriani in conversation, which suggest that –_

**TM: **Hey, man, is this relevant to the murders and stuff? Why are you asking me about this?

_**SAS:**__ Actually, Todd, it __**is**__ relevant. You see, your actions could have been construed as more attempts, like those of Mark Leskowski, to get close to Jess, in the hopes of not being linked to the murder/kidnap of Amber Mackey, and the kidnappings of Heather Montrose and Claire Lippman._

**TM:** What? But – but I was helping! I kept Jeff from escaping!

_**SAJ:**__ Which could have been you, realizing that Mr. Leskowski - and Mr. Day - had been discovered, and sacrificing them to remain free yourself._

**TM:** I can't believe this! I was _helping_ you guys! Everyone else was just standing around, and you decided to suspect _me?_

_**SAS: **__Todd, we don't __**suspect**__ you. It's just that the evidence states that perhaps you might have been involved as well, and we don't want to leave any stone unturned, despite the fact that you helped us._

**TM: **_Evidence?_ What evidence? Did Day say that I helped them or something? He was lying; he hates me.

_**SAJ:**__ Miss Montrose has recovered enough to give testimony, and in it she states that there may have been three kidnappers. She is not certain._

**TM: **Well, that's just _great_. Look, I wasn't involved, okay? I didn't – I would _never_ do _anything_ like that. Never. I swear.

_**SAS:**__ I'm sorry, Todd, but that's not good enough. We're going to need more than that. Do you have an alibi for the first murder?_

**TM:** Well, no, I mean, I wasn't even at the quarry that day, so of course I couldn't have done it.

_**SAS: **__Where were you?_

**TM: **You know, at home. Just hanging out, enjoying the last few days of summer.

_**SAJ: **__Do you have any witnesses that can attest to that?_

**TM:** Um, well, no. I mean, my parents were at work, but you can't seriously think that I –

_**SAJ:**__ Where were you at the time of the second kidnapping?_

**TM: **Okay, I have a real, um, a real alibi for that one! I was at the memorial service thing, you know? With everybody else. Ask anybody, I was there.

_**SAJ:**__ Can any of them honestly say that you were within their sight the entire time?_

**TM:** Well, I don't know, maybe. It was pretty crowded, so you know, it might be kind of hard…

_**SAS:**__ Look, Todd. I don't think you did it. My partner doesn't think you did it. But we need a good excuse from you. A reason._

**TM:** A reason for what?

_**SAJ:**__ A reason behind your tendency to 'just be there' around Miss Mastriani these last few days. Because at the moment, it appears that you may have been aiding and abetting both Mr. Day and Mr. Leskowski in the murder of –_

**TM:** I already told you, I don't even _like_ them! Why the hell would I –

_**SAS:**__ We just need a reason, Todd. What's wrong? Can't you give us one? If you aren't guilty, you have nothing to hide._

**TM: **But… I…

_**SAS:**__ Todd._

**TM:** Fine! Fine, okay? Look, I'm just… I just like her, okay? That's it, I swear. I'm not involved in any murders or kidnappings or anything, and I didn't do anything with Jeff or Mark – I just like her.

_**SAJ: **__Being friends with Miss Mastriani does not – _

**TM: **No, man, I already told you, I am not _friends_ with her! I said I _like_ her. I _**like**_ Jess. _Like_ like. Okay?

_**SAS:**__ But she's dating Rob._

**TM:** Well, yeah, I know. Look, I'm not trying to steal her or anything – I don't do that. And I swear I'm not stalking her or anything. I just like her, so I kind of watch her more in school, and I notice when she's in trouble, and I help her out, okay? That's it. I mean, I know she doesn't like me or anything. She's really happy with that guy. You can tell. Like yesterday, when he came by to visit her? I swear, her face just lit up. I mean… Look. I just like her. I swear that's it. Okay? Am I off the hook?

_**SAJ:**__ Well, we don't have any definite proof – _

_**SAS: **__- But I'm __**sure**__ we can direct the investigation elsewhere. I already said, we don't think you were responsible. We just had to explore every option. It's even possible that Heather could have been mistaken. Right?_

_**SAJ:**__ …Yes. She was very traumatized._

**TM:** Okay, so… You won't tell anyone, right?

_**SAS: **__Of course not._

**TM: **Okay. Okay, thanks. So… what now?

_**SAJ: **__Those are our only questions for the moment. You may leave. Thank you for your time._

_**SAS:**__ Thanks for being so understanding, Todd; it's been great talking to you._

**TM: **Um, yeah, okay. Uh, bye then, I guess.

***Todd Mintz exits room***

_**SAS:**__ Poor kid._

_**SAJ: **__You're far too sympathetic, Jill._

_**SAS:**__ Oh, come on. It's obvious that he's crazy about Jess, but –_

_**SAJ:**__ Wilkins got there first... I don't like him._

_**SAS:**__ How many times do I have to tell you, he didn't blow up your car?_

_**SAJ:**__ How do you know that?_

_**SAS:**__ He just got there right before us; he didn't have time! And besides –_

_**SAJ: **__He already blew up one of our __**helicopters**__, Jill; you think he wouldn't blow up my car?_

_**SAS:**__ Oh, Allan._

_**SAJ:**__ And he doesn't like me either. You can see it in his eyes._

_**SAS:**__ So you think that he's not suitable for Jess?_

_**SAJ: **__I don't like him._

_**SAS:**__ Well, then why haven't you alerted his parole officer about all the things he's been involved in with Jess? Or that he's involved __**with**__ Jess? Why, Allan?_

_**SAJ: **__…Okay, so I think that he's not bad for her._

_**SAS:**__ Oh, really._

_**SAJ:**__ Yes. I mean, let's face it, how many people would go along with so many idiot schemes? And he hasn't sold her out to us yet. And I have to admit he cares about her._

_**SAS:**__ Wow, you're just singing his praises._

_**SAJ:**__ I'm just saying, that of any civilian, he's the most likely to keep Jess safe. He cares about her._

_**SAS:**__ Uh huh._

_**SAJ:**__ But that doesn't mean I like him._

_**SAS:**__ Oh, Allan, just admit it. You just like playing your little battle of wills with him. I've seen the tapes of when you tried to question him… you enjoy trying to get him to confess, and he enjoys defying you. You're just both so stubborn and full of testosterone that you can't __**admit**__ it!_

_**SAJ:**__ That's not at all true._

_**SAS:**__ …Sure, Allan, sure. Come on, let's go get this paperwork settled._

_**SAJ:**__ Yeah. But I __**know**__ he blew up my car – and I'm going to get him to confess._

_**SAS:**__ Sure, Allan. Sure you will._

_**SAJ:**__ Oh, forget it. Let's go._

***Special Agents Smith and Johnson exit room***

**

* * *

**

So, whaddaya think? I just couldn't resist putting that bit in at the bottom, with Rob and Johnson's whole rivalry thing... I've totally built it up and made it all canon in my head now, even though it's not in any of the actual books. Anyway... I know this is a little bit unrealistic, with them questioning Todd about being one of the bad guys, but it was kinda the only way to make it work. Hope you all enjoyed it anyway.


End file.
